While I Keep on Dreaming for Me
by Gangster 90
Summary: Post-AWE. Some Spoilers. William Turner the third has a strange nightmare. Inspired by a scene from Treasure Planet. Ch.1 is up. Ch.2 is up. Story complete. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: William's Nightmare

_**While I Keep on Dreaming for Me.**_

_**Chapter1: William's Nightmare.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

Meet William Turner III. He is nine-and-a-half-years-old. He just had one of the best days in his life. For the first time ever, he met his father.

William's father was Will Turner, the captain of the _**Flying Dutchman.**_ He could only step on land once every ten years. William knew this, but he had kind of forgotten about it. The younger Turner was too interested in his father to care about the elders' duty.

But everything changed the next evening. William was in his room, reading a book, when he heard a door slam. He ran downstairs to see what was going on. Though the secretly already knew it. His father was heading back to the _**Dutchman.**_

_This is so unfair, _William thought to himself as he ran. _Father just got here, and now he has to leave again. I won't get to see him for another ten years. What's worse is that he left without even saying goodbye to me. He must not really love me._

William reached the shore. He saw the _**Dutchman **_on the horizon. He would have followed. But he didn't know how to swim. He also didn't see a boat anywhere nearby. Even if there was, William wasn't strong enough to row to the _**Dutchman **_in time. All he could do was wait. The _**Dutchman **_got farther and farther. The sun was setting quickly too.

The _**Dutchman**_ got closer to the setting sun. It almost looked like the ship was touching the last rays of sunlight. Then a green flash shot up into the sky. The flash was so bright that William had to shut his eyes. When he re-opened them, the _**Dutchman**_, and his father, were gone. William wouldn't see both again for ten more years.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: William's nightmare, as well as the title of the story, were inspired by a scene in _**Treasure Planet.**_ It happens during the "I'm Still Here" sequence, where Jim Hawkins has a flashback to when his father left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Father's Reassurance.**_

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"Dad! No! Ahh!" William bolted up in bed. He was breathing heavily. He put a hand on his chest, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. "It was a dream?" William asked himself. "Dad's still here then", he said. "He didn't leave. Well at least not yet anyway."

William lied down, and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Thoughts of the nightmare plagued his mind. So he just lay there, occasionally tossing and turning.

Then William heard a knock on his door. "Come in", he said quietly. The door opened, and his father was standing there. 

"Are you all right, son?" asked Will. "I thought I heard screaming." "I'm fine", William said shakily. "May I come in?" asked Will. "Sure", said William. Will walked in , and sat on the foot of William's bed.

"What happened?" asked Will. "I-I had a nightmare", said William. He was bravely trying to hold back tears. "What was your nightmare about?" asked Will.

"It was about you", said William. "About me?" asked Will. William nodded. "In the nightmare, you had to go back to the _**Dutchman**_", said William. He was now clearly crying. 

Will hugged his son. "Come here", he said. "It was just a bad dream. Don't let it scare you. I'm here now. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes", said William. "It makes me very happy." "Good", said Will. "Seeing you happy makes me happy too." William dried his tears. 

Both father and son said nothing for a few moments. Then William asked, "Do you love me, dad?" "Of course I do", said Will. "What would make you say that?" "In my dream, you left without saying goodbye to me", said William. "Only fathers who don't love their children leave without saying goodbye to them."

"If I do leave, I WILL say goodbye to you", said Will. "Because I DO love you." "But I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" asked William. "I thought you were bound to the _**Flying Dutchman **_forever." "Close your eyes", said Will. "Now forget what you see." He placed William ear near his chest. "What do you feel?" he asked.

William was confused at first. What was his father doing? Then he heard it. _Thump, thump._ William's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Dad!" he exclaimed. "I can hear your heart beating!"

"That's right", said Will. "But how is that possible?" asked William. "If your mother stayed faithful to me, then I was free after the first ten years", Will explained.

"Does mum know about this?" asked William. "Yes, I do", came a voice from the doorway. It was William's mother, Elizabeth.

"Oh, hello mother", said William. "Did I wake you? If I did, I'm sorry." It's fine, William", said Elizabeth. "I overheard you father telling you he was free."

"Yes, he was", said William. "Is it true, mother?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. William smiled a big grin. "I guess that means we're a real family now, huh?" asked William.

"It does", said Will. "But now I think it's time that you went back to bed, William Orlando Turner III", said Elizabeth. "Okay", said William. "Goodnight, mum. Goodnight, dad."

Then Will and Elizabeth left the room. William went back to sleep. He didn't have anymore nightmares.

The next day was normal for the Turner family. Will and William got to know each other more. In the short time since they had first met, they formed a strong bond. Now father and son were practically inseparable.

Evening came. But Will didn't have to leave. William felt like the happiest little boy in the world. His father could stay. His family was now complete.

_**The End.**_

A/N: 1.) The heartbeat thing was based on a scene from _**Disney's Tarzan®.**_ It's the scene that takes place just before the song "Son of Man", where Kala teaches Tarzan, that although they look different on the outside, on the inside, they are exactly the same.

2.) I did NOT PURPOSLY make William's middle name Orlando! I actually went through many names, all of which are too numerous to name. But when I said William Orlando Turner III, it just felt so right. That's why I used it as his middle name.


End file.
